


With Codsworth

by NalaNox



Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Codsworth the forever working robot, sleeping by Clara as she sleeps, making sure to be there during her nightmares. To comfort her.She wakes one night and he sends her to sleep, reading her stories from his memory banks. Early morning comes and dirty thoughts run through her mind, sending them off into a whirlwind moment of intimacy.
Relationships: Codsworth/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	With Codsworth

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to place this as it's own part, as it was originally from a fic that had one part per chapter, now I'm just placing it in a series. 
> 
> Sorry if you have already read it ^_^ I hope you enjoy anyways!!

“Codsworth…” Clara said it softly to the sleeping Mr. Handy that had attempted to keep the house in a state of perfection for, roughly, the last 220 years.

She placed a hand against his metal casing, and he whirled into action. His systems starting up. He blinked his eyes a couple times before coming to terms to what was in front of him.

“Ah, Miss Clara, what can I do for you?”

A flush fell on Clara’s face, “I-I couldn’t get to sleep, I was wondering…” Her words faltered, Codsworth was the only one who she could trust when she felt emotionally vulnerable, the only person she could be herself with. The only person who kept her centred, the only one who she had from her past.

“The nightmares again?” He looked genuinely concerned, he knew the nightmares came from this horrid wasteland, most of the time from the Institute, other times from random encounters in her travels.

She nodded, she was ashamed that such a thing could penetrate her tough exterior and her, supposed, interior.

“Of course, mum, say no more.”

With an arm around her waist, he led her back to her bed. She fell into it and he tucked her in.

He began to tell her stories from his memory banks, he was installed with over 500 stories. Each night like this he would tell one, no matter how childish or how insignificant, and his voice would carry her to sleep.

He watched as her breathing evened and become deep. Satisfied by her sleep, he allowed his physical systems to relax, bundling up in a ball. He left his eyes operational just in case, and allowed his internal systems running enough for him to relax but also enough to act if she wakes up again.

It’s not that Codsworth needed sleep, but sometimes it was nice to slow the essential systems, to allow other systems more processing power.

In short, it helped him think. He could go over the days memories and allow him time to think about certain things.

Shamefully, it was Clara who was on his mind. He cared deeply for her, he was on autopilot while she was frozen in the vault, never truly living. No not until she ran to him that fateful day. He remembered it clearly, a memory he refused to let gather dust in his banks. One he remembered often;

_Trimming away at the garden, everything is dead, but it will be a presentable dead._

_Footsteps on pavement, a person to throw rocks at me again I suppose. A quick turn, proved me so very wrong. My systems going crazy, diagnostics unable to catch up. Excitement. She spots me, her hair just as beautiful as the day she left, shining off that unadulterated sun. Her dark complexion, sweaty, her long legs in that blue suit running. She looks so distressed, this must be an issue in my optics, she shouldn_ _’t be here._

 _She shouldn_ _’t be here._

 _“Codsworth!_ _” She yells, her voice rattling, tears start to pour down her cheeks. She stops in front of me puffing, starring, her face flushed, she wraps her hands around me._

 _“Mum?_ _” I was barely able to croak out. I felt the pressure of her around me, multiple sensory systems couldn_ _’t have failed me, she must truly be here._

 _“Codsworth,_ _” she sighed softly, still crying, shaking against me, I wrap an arm around her, trying to reciprocate the hug._

 _It felt as if something shorted inside of me, seeing her. I_ _’d have to run diagnostics._

He chuckled internally, he ran every diagnostic while Clara left for Concord, with no known failures, or abnormalities. He knew what it was now, not that he thought it would ever be possible. But he loved Clara, more than an owner, more than family, more than a friend.

She would never know, he didn’t want her to know.

“Codsworth…” Clara whispered. Codsworth flicked his eyes onto her, preparing to get up to assist her.

But she was still sleeping.

She began to breath heavier, more rugged, she tossed and turned, small moans leaving her mouth.

Codsworth couldn’t help but indulge his more human functions, she said his name again. He couldn’t help but wonder in what context she would say his name, rolling about like this, clutching onto the sheets like that, moaning and groaning, breathing so heavily.

He watched until she fell silent, and continued to watch over her until morning came around.

A muffled moan was heard beside him, he felt startled, he didn’t remember stopping his operations. He didn’t remember…

Another muffled moan.

* * *

Dreams were normally nightmares, yet the one from last night was far from it. She had been getting them more often, betraying her constant denial. She had feelings for Codsworth, something she only thought of looking at him and in her most quiet moments.

This dream set her core on fire, and she wished to put it out. Looking to where Codsworth balled up, she whispered his name. No response. Biting her lip, she placed a hand down her pants. She was already soaking.

She quickly found her clit and began to rub gently, a warning to her body of what was to come.

A moan slipped through her lips as she played with herself, thinking of the robot beside her which made it all that more exciting. He was right there, right beside her and she was touching herself to him. She didn’t know if he was capable of even feeling those kinds of emotions, if he was able to consent to this kind of intimacy.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thought. She thought of his silver casing, of the way his eyes looked at her, the way he touches her so gently. She wondered if he was able to penetrate her and fuck her ruthlessly.

Another moan left her mouth, she turned her head into the pillow, and started to plunge her fingers in to her wanting cunt, her other hand still playing with her clit.

She felt her insides tighten around her fingers, she couldn’t hold herself any long, but a whirring sound was heard by her ear.

She looked to her side and saw Codsworth looking down on her, how hadn’t she heard him start up? Was he watching her?

He looked at her face, over her torso and over her covered bottom half. Removing the covers off of her, she looked away ashamed. She didn’t want to stop, she was so close. She continued to play with herself even now not wanting to lose her now fading orgasm. But she knew she would have to be more aggressive with it.

“Miss Clara,” he paused and looked at where Clara has her hand, watching as it still moving down her, “may I be of assistance?” He lowered his voice, and Clara’s breathing hitched. She could see her refection in Codsworth and it turned her on more.

“Only if you want to,” it didn’t feel right if he didn’t want to, if he had the capacity to do that and not because his program told him to.

“I have been wanting to for quite some time, to be perfectly honest.”

She relaxed and nodded, “please Codsworth.”

A claw reached for her knickers and pulled them off with ease. She watched as his claw then began to vibrate and he held one against her clit and added the other two within her.

“Fuck,” she whined. She could feel the claw within her have it’s own joints she never noticed and felt as it began to curl within her.

“Oh Clara, you have no idea how much time I have thought about this.”

She moaned, wordless, breathless. He felt so good.

“Thought about my claw deep within you. You coming on my claw.”

Clara held on to one of Codsworth arms and looked into his eyes as he looked into her. She wondered what expression would be laying on his face as he fucked her. Probably something smug.

She arched her back, and bucked her hips. She was so fucking close.

“C-Codsworth,” she said breathlessly.

“I can feel you are close, I need to see you cum.” He laid one eye on her face, and the other two looking over her body, keeping a close eye on every part of her.

Finally, she felt herself come undone, she screamed as her body shook. She felt the vibrations come to a slow stop, and his claw still pumping as she came. Riding her through it.

Her body became limp, and she laughed. The first time she felt genuinely relaxed.

“That-That was amazing Codsworth.” She smiled at him.

“You looked amazing.” He said softly all eyes on her face. Focusing on her.

She felt a flush and, not for the first time this morning, she was wordless. Only he could make her feel these things. The future seemed to look brighter than it had over the past year.


End file.
